Der Austauschschüler
by aldi-sama
Summary: Hier dürft ihr entscheiden wie es weitergeht. Ihr seid die erste Person und dürft aussuchen, wie ihr handelt. Versucht es doch einfach, es wird Spaß machen.
1. ch1

Also Warnung: Die ist eine Spielefanfic, ein kleines Leserollenspiel, was heißt das ganze wird euch eurer Sicht beschrieben...  
in der Du-Form. Die meisten Entscheidungen in dieser Geschichte treffe ich, aber an jedem Ende eines Kapitels seid ihr am Zug.   
Also lest sie und reviewt mir immer zu jeweils letzten Kapitel, was ihr tun wollt, was geschehen soll....etc.....aber ichs   
geb imma noch die Auswhl vor...sonst wirds nen bißchen schwer für mich......und denkt dran...ihr habt die Macht in diesem   
Spiel.....  
forbidden_dream.....  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Gelantgweilt sitzt du über deinem Schreibtisch und schwebst in einer anderen Welt. Deine Hausaufgaben sind schon längst   
erledigt, also kannst du dir das erlauben. Du wüsstest auch nicht was du sonst tun solltest. Es ist ein Tag wieder jeder   
andere und deine Einsamkeit lässt dir deutlich werden, wie wenig Freunde du hast.  
Nun ja, du bist ja auch nicht wie die anderen. Du bist stiller. Geheimnissvoller. Immer gut in der Schule.  
Manchmal fragst du dich ob das der Grund ist warum du einsam bist, das mit der Schule. Aber jedesmal, wenn du genauer darüber   
nachdenkst, dann weißt du, dass du erst angefangen hast gut zu werden, als du keine andere Beschäftigung mehr als Lernen   
hattest.  
Du streichst dir eine Harrsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wirst in deinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als deine Mutter die Tür   
öffnet.  
"Wie geht es dir heute, Schatz?", fragt sie und sieht dich prüfend an. Sie hat dich für ein paar Tage zu Hause behalten, weil   
sie meint du seist noch bleicher geworden, als sonst und du solltest dich ausruhen. Aber du kannst dich nicht entspannen,   
nicht schlafen, denn die ganze Zeit über hörts du das Lachen der Kinder draußen, und obwohl du die Vorhänge fest zu gezogen   
hast, weißt du dass die Sonne herrlich scheint, und das Unmengen von Menschen draußen im Park liegen müssen.  
"Es geht mir viel besser, Mutter", antwortest du ohne dich zu ihr umzudrehen.  
Sie seufzt, als würde sie dir nicht wirklich glauben, kommt dann aber doch zu dir herüber und setzt sich auf dein Bett, das   
neben dem Schreibtisch steht.  
"Ich habe eine Idee. Wir holen uns einen Austauschschüler. Die Schule sucht gerade noch Gastfamilien."  
Nun drehst du dich doch zu ihr um und guckst sie verwundert an.  
"Was hälts du davon?"  
Du zuckst die Achseln. Im Grunde reizt dich der Gedanke einer neuen Person in deiner Umgebung, aber eigentlich kannst du   
schon voraussehen, dass du keine Freundschaft mit ihr schließen wirst. Weil du nie Freundschaften schließt.  
"Kein Ahnung."  
Eigentlich wolltest du doch Freunde und was kann es schaden???  
Versuche es. Du hast ja nichts zu verlieren. Auf einen Menschen mehr oder weniger der dich verächtlich anstarrt kommt es auch   
nicht mehr an.  
Also nickst du.  
"Gut von mir aus."  
Deine Mutter scheint zufrieden.  
"Das ist schön. Alle Kinder aus deiner Klasse nehmen einen Austauschschüler zu sich."  
Nickst wieder, nun nicht mehr ganz so bei der Sache wie zu vor.  
Nach einem Redeschwall, aus dem deutlich hervor geht, wie glücklich deine Mutter ist, verlässt sie das Zimmer, wahrscheinlic   
um das Anmeldeformular auszufüllen.  
Und irgendwie beginnst du dich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden.  
  
Bis zu dem Tag, an dem der neue Austauschschüler kommt, hast du es sogar geschafft richtig gespannt zu sein. Trotzdem bist du   
nicht mit zum Flughafen gefahren, denn dir graust die Vorstellung wieder von allen Leuten schräg angestarrt zu werden.  
Stattdessen wartest du in deinem Zimmer, bis du in der Einfahrt das Geräusch eures Autos hörts. Du wickelst dich aus deiner   
Decke, stehst vom Schreibtisch auf und gehst zum Fenster. Zum ersten mal seit Wochen, öffnest du den Vorhang und das   
Lichtewöhnt haben machen., das dir plötzlich entgegenschlägt,blendet dich. Als sich deine Augen daran gewöhnt haben kannst du   
langsam die Gestalt, deines Austauschschülers aus machen.  
Er ist schlank und hübsch mit blondem Haar, das ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht fällt. Er scheint siebzehn zu sein, genaus so alt   
wie du und er nästelt nervös an seiner Jeans. Sein Blick gleitet nach oben und trifft deinen, als hätte er gespürt dass du   
hier oben stehst. Schnell ziehst du den Vorhang wieder zu und lehnst dich in der angenehmen, schützenden Dunkelheit an die   
Wand und atmest tief durch um deinen wilden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Der Junge sieht gut aus. Verdammt gut sogar. Aber du   
hast Angst dort hinunter zu gehen. Du überlegst.  
Was sollst du tun?  
***  
  
So liebe Leser, jetzt habt ihr die Wahl. Entweder geht ihr nach unten oder ihr bleibt oben in eurem Zimmer.  
Reviewt mir was ihr tun wollt denn ohne eure Entscheidung geht das Spiel nicht weiter.  
Forbidden_dream 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: Tja, der gute Draco Malfoy gehört leider nicht mir. Seufzt...wenn er es täte, dann..............................  
  
...(ihr könnts euch sicher denken!)  
  
***  
  
Kapitel2:  
  
***  
  
Du bist mutig und hast dich entschlossen es zu wagen. Langsam schleichst du die Treppe runter und hoffst noch einge   
  
Gesprächsfetzen mit zubekommen, die aufschlussreich über den Charakter eures Besuchs sein könnten. Doch du hast pech. Als du   
  
in der Diele ankommst, erklärt dein Vater ihm gerade, das du ein wenig still bist und dringend Aufmunterung brauchst. Du bleibst  
  
stehen und schaust deine Vater vorwurfsvoll an. Er senkt leciht beschämt den Blick zu Boden.  
  
Seufztend gehst du zu dem Blonden Jungen rüber und stellst dich vor. Erst starrt er dich einige Minuten missmutig an ,dann   
  
überwindet er sich und ergreift deine Hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy", entgegnet er knapp und reißt sich schnell wieder von dir los, als ob du giftig wärst.  
  
Das gibt dir einen Stich ins Herz, obwohl du darn gewöhnt bist, das dich die Leute so behandeln. Aber du hast wohl gehofft,   
  
dass die Gerüchte noch nicht zu dem Austauschschüler durch gedrungen sind. Nun dein Ruf scheint dir voraus zu eilen.  
  
Pech.  
  
Du nickst kurz und willst dich schon wieder auf dein Zimmer verkrümeln, um ein bißchen zu weinen, als deine Mutter dich   
  
zurück hält.  
  
"Du solltest Draco sein Zimmer zeigen nicht wahr, Schatz?"  
  
Du zuckst die Schultern und bedeutest Draco dir zu folgen. Trantütig geht er neben dir die Treppen hoch und du probierst   
  
erneut eine Konverstion.  
  
"Was hast du für Hobbys, Draco", fragst du.  
  
"Ich habe keine"; kommt es missmutig zurück und seltsamer weise ist das genau die antwort, die du auch geben würdest. Da sie   
  
jedoch nicht tauglich ist um die Unterhaltung fort zuführen, schweigst du und musterst deinen Besuch nun eingehend.  
  
Er sieht wirklich umwerfend aus. Und deine Meinung zu der tatsache bekräftigt sich in dir, als du entdeckst, dass unter den   
  
blonden Strähnen zwei sturmgraue Augen hervorschauen. Sie haben eine gewisse Mattheit, wie deine, doch du hast das Gefühl,   
  
als würde es darunter noch etwas geben.  
  
Und überhaupt, spürst du zu dem Jungen eine gewisse Verbundenheit, die du dir nicht erklären kannst.  
  
Aber eine gewisse Ruhe liegt darin, wie ihr schweigend nebeneinander herlauft, vor allem ab dem Punkt, wo ihr beide nicht   
  
mehr das Bedürfnis habt zu lesen, und die Stille genießt.  
  
Und für deinen Geschmack seit ihr viel zu schnell an Dracos Zimmer. Und viel zu schnell knallt die Tür vor dir ins Schloss   
  
und zerreißt das angenehme zwischen euch.  
  
Du schleichst zurück in dein Zimmer und legst dich aufs Bett. Deine Gedanken kreisen um den Austauschschüler, den er kommt   
  
dir irgedndwie seltsam vor.  
  
Doch allzu lange kannst du nicht über ihn nachdenken, den dir fallen die Augen zu und du versinkst in einem tiefen Schlaf,   
  
als du mitten in der Nacht von einem seltsamen Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer geweckt wirst.  
  
Dracos Zimmer.  
  
Du überlegst eine weile...sollst du rüber gehen?!!!  
  
***  
  
Natürlich geht ihr rüber, oder. Ist eigentlich eine dumme   
  
Auswahlsmöglichkeit...ich meine irgendwie muss die Geschichte doch endlich mal ins   
  
Rollen kommen....also dürft ihr jetzt ganz viele Dinge wählen....  
  
1) soll es schweinisch werden oder nicht?  
  
2) ist der Hauptcharakter männlich oder weiblich?!!!  
  
also, Leute wählt!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
forbidden_dream   
  
und es tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist...aber ich bin krank und zu nicht zu gebrauchen.   
  
Hey, und lest auch meine anderen Fanfic "Our Hereos" (ich schreibe grad das siebte Kapitel und ich liebe es.......),   
  
"Once more again" und "Von Kiff, Schiff und Samba" 


	3. ch3

Hatte ich euch gesagt, dass ighr in dieser Fanfic die Macht habt? Tut mir leid, is nich mehr......naja, ein bisschen lass ich   
  
euch noch......aber für alle dies nicht wollen: seid gewarnt.....die Reviews mit den Wünschen männlich und schweinisch   
  
überwiegen dann doch irgendwie......warum krieg ich eigentlich imma nur Slashfans vor meine Fanfics? O.k., es gibt noch   
  
andere....und ich hab ja nichts gegen das Genre...ich les und schreibe es ja selber gerne....aber ich dachte, dass wenigstens   
  
"Der Austauschschüler" von der Sachen unberührt bleibt...aber wies scheint weit gefehlt.....naja....ich hab ja jetzt endlich   
  
eine Fanfic, in der keine Slashratigen Dinge vorkommen...allerdings hat sie nur ein Kapitel.....aber lest sie doch trotzdem   
  
mal...ja? Sie heißt "Kristallblauer Himmel, Tiefschwarze Hölle und die graue Welt dazwischen"...langer Name ich weiß....die   
  
Hauptperson ist Minerva und das sie nichts slashmässiges enthält, bedeut nicht, dass sie nicht im Bereich "Ab 17" stehen   
  
wird....sorry an alle dies noch nicht sind...mehr oder weniger...... und ihr könnte auch meine anderen Fanfics lesen, wenn   
  
ihr wollt...ich erlaube es euch......(irgendwie ist das billig...andere Leute versuchen die Titel ihrer Fanfics in einer Art   
  
Schleichwerbung anzugeben und ich komme daher und schreib sie einfach dick und fett und ungeniert da rein.....LEST sie   
  
trotzdem).....die Titel sind: "Our hereos", "Once More again", "Fide" und meine liebste ist "Von Kiff, Schiff und Samba", die   
  
eigentlich eine Parodie ist und langsam auch mal die HDR-Helden mit wirken lässt....ich liebes es den Schwachsinn zu  
  
schreiben....genaus so wie "Read or Die", die allerdings eine Discworld Fanfic ist und wenn mann davon nicht gelesen hat,   
  
hat man einen Scheiß...also lest die Discworld (/Scheibenwelt)Bücher von Terry Pratchett...der Kerl ist ein Meister.....und   
  
für alle, die schon andere Fanfics von mir gelesen haben...lest bitte, bitte "Fide".....und für alle die gerne solche   
  
"aktiven Sachen", wie diese fanfic mögen, die möchte ich ermuntern doch einfach an dem Internet RPG teilzunehemn, das ich und   
  
Eleanor von Ham veranstalten.....spielt die Harry Potter-Charaktere....beschreibe alles Aktionen selbst....und versuche als   
  
erster für dein Haus den Pokal des großen Hogwartstunier zugewinnen.....ihr braucht nur eine e-mail-adresse....infos erhaltet   
  
ihr unter forbidden_dream@web.de.......folgende Rollen werden vergeben: Harry, Draco, Hermione (kleine Rolle), Ron (kleine   
  
Rolle), Cho Chang und eine Huffelpuff 5.Klässlerin, die frei gestaltet werden kann...also, bewerbt euch unter der oben   
  
angegeben Adresse und taucht ein in die magische Welt von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden....ich hör mich an wie ne   
  
Werbetrommel....und merkt euch....ihr könnte dieses mal ganz und gar bestimmen was passiert und wie schweinsch es wird....ich   
  
nehm euch kein einziges wort aus dem mund...äh, der tastatur....also, meldet euch....(ich komm mir bei dieser werbeaktion ein   
  
wenig dämlich vor, aber das muss schleißlich zum rollen gebracht werden...)  
  
oh und bevor ichs vergesse: der liebe Draco Malfoy in dieser Geschichte gehört nicht mir sondern JKRowling und ich hab ihn   
  
nur geklaut um schweinisches mit ihm anzustellen...hähähä....  
  
MÖGT IHR SCHLANGEN???????  
  
Kapitel4:  
  
Deine Neugerde siegt. Nachdem du dich im Bett aufgesetz und eine Weile an der Wand gelauscht hast, beschließt du da drüben   
  
mal nach dem Rechtem zusehen. Obwohl dir längst klar ist, dass es dem Jungen da nebenan bestens geht. Schließlich kennst du   
  
das, bist ja selber einer. (ÄHM!!!)  
  
Du stehst auf und schleichst dich vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer, wobei du jedesmal wenn eine Diele des alten Holzhauses knarrt   
  
zusammen zuckst und auf deine Eltern lauscht. Doch du hast nicht die geringste chance ihr schnarchen im anderen Raum zu  
  
vernehmen, denn die geräusch die darco von sich gibt werden nun immer lauter. Du seufzt darüber und überlegst es dir noch   
  
einmal gründlich, ob du denn jungen auch wirklich bei der sache stören willst, aber beschlossen ist beschlossen, denkst du   
  
dir und freust dich auf den anblick, der sich dir gleich bieten wird.  
  
Und tatsächlich: als du das Gästezimmer betritts zaubert dir das was du siehts im ersten Moment ein Grinsen aufs gesicht,   
  
das draco geschockt registriert. Er sitz mit dem Rücken gegen die Zimmerwand gelehnt, voll kommen nackt, die Decke nur um   
  
die Knie geschwungen. Du lässt deinen Blick an seinen wundervollen Körper herab wandern und willst auf den immer noch   
  
erregten jungen zugehen und ihn an dich ziehen, als deine augen etwas längliches neben ihm erfassen. Du erstarrst geschockt.  
  
Es ist eine Schlange. Eine große, grünbräunliche schlange, die du aufgrund deiner unkenntniss über diese reptilien keiner   
  
Rasse zuordenen kannst. Doch das ist im moment das geringste problem für dich. Du starrts wie gebannt auf das tier, das   
  
langsam und schweigend beginnt auf dich zu zugeleiten. Schweigend? Ja, denn die Schlange gibt kein einziges Zischen von sich,   
  
sondern blickt dir nur intensiv in die augen, wäherend sie auf dich zu gleitet, und das dunkle blau, das ihre eigenen   
  
Pupillen umschließt lähmt dich auf unerklärliche art und weise. Während du dich aus einem Instinkt heraus an die Wand   
  
presst, hörst du vom anderen ende des raumes ein kichern. Offenbar hat draco seinen schock überwunden und gefallen daran   
  
gefunden dich kreidbleich vor angst so stehen zu sehn, doch als er begreift, dass du wirklich Furcht vor dem tier hast und   
  
deine Beine langsam, aber sicher nachgeben, springt er vor und fängt dich im fall auf.  
  
Es wird schwarz um dich herum und als du wenig später wieder erwachst, stellst du fest, dass darco dich inzwischen auf das   
  
bett gelegt hat und ich eingehend betrachtet. Du versuchst seinem intensiven blick auszuweichen, doch du hast noch nicht die   
  
nötige kraft wieder erlangt, um deinen kopf zur Seite zudrehen. Also schließt du die augen wieder.  
  
"Mach sie wieder auf", hörst du seine Stimme, seltsam flehend  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich gerne hinein sehe. Ihre Farben sind so wunderschön."  
  
Du öffnest sie wieder und lässt ihn hinein blicken. Irgendwie ist dir leicht schummerig zumute.  
  
"Und jetzt glänzen sie sogar so sehr, dass ich mich daran spiegeln kann", flüstert Draco fasziniert und erst als du nach   
  
einigen Sekunden den Sinn der worte begriffen hast, merkst du wie dir langsam zwei warme Tränen das Gesicht hinab rollen.  
  
Aus irgend einem grung hast du angst.  
  
Draco streckt den finger aus und wisch die Tränen weg. Du zitterst unter dieser berührung.  
  
"Sie schmecken gut", meint er , nach dem seine Hand zu seinen Mund wanderte und er das Salzwasser ableckte.  
  
"Was ist mit mir?", fragst du und wunderst dich gehörig über deine plötzliche schwäche.  
  
Er beugt sich zu dir hinab und haucht dir deinen eigen namen ins ohr. Wenige Minuten folgt nur noch sein gleichmässiges   
  
Atmen und die damit verbunden luftstösse, die du nah bei dir fühlst. Dann sagt er:  
  
"Du warst doch schon immer leicht krank, oder?!"  
  
"Aber nicht so krank", entgegnest du. Draco grinst dich an.  
  
"Stimmt noch nie so krank", flüstert er und dann drückt er seine Lippen auf deine.  
  
Du sträubst dich, doch du fühlst, wie deine Schwäche dich übermannt - als du gerade seine Zunge hinein lassen willst, spürst   
  
du einen kurzen heftigen Stich an deiner Schulter. Du presst Draco weg und blickst zur seite. Zwei kleine Einstiche zeigen   
  
sich auf deiner hellen haut, die sich darum ein wenig gerötet hat und einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zum rest deines blassen   
  
körpers bildet, und kleine Bäche aus blut ergießen sich daraus, schlängeln sich wie flüsse hinab und bis unter dein T-shirt.   
  
Dracos Zunge folgt ihnen mit einer zarten wärme, auch unter den stoff, den er dir bald vom körper streift. Du siehst wie   
  
gebannt auf die Stiche und bevor du realisierten kannst, dass es ein biss der schlange, welche du doch tatsächlich für kurze   
  
zeit vergessen hast, ist, merkst du wie sich ein süßer, fast lieblicher schmerz in sekundenschnelle über deinen körper   
  
ausbreitet und sich in jedes deiner Glieder erstreckt. Der Schmerz weicht genau so schnell wie er gekommen war und auf einmal   
  
beherrscht dich eine matte schwere, die dich vollkommen wehrlos in den armen des schönen blonden jungen liegen lässt.  
  
Und als seine lippen die deinen erneut finden, du ihnen hilflos einlass gewährst, merkst du ein unbekanntes gefühl in dir   
  
heranwachsen. Ein Gefühl, das es schafft dir kontrolle über deinen körper zugeben und ihn eigenständig zu bewegen. Du   
  
schlingst deine Arme um Dracos Hals erwiederst den grausam verlangen Kuss und merkst, wie das gefühl beginnt dich zu   
  
beherrschen. Die Lust übermannt dich und du presst der anmutigen jungen neben dir bestimmt auf das Laken, so dass du ihm ein   
  
vergnügtes lächeln entlockst.  
  
"Ich mag dich", stellt er belustigt fest.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das als solches zurückgeben kann", entgegnest du zynisch und dann versperrst du erneut   
  
seinen Mund als du wieder mit einem kuss beginnst.  
  
Sein Körper sendet verlockende Düfte aus und ehe du dich versiehst, hast du seinen Mund verlassen und wanderst mit dem   
  
deinem an seinem Körper hinab. Deine Lippen berühren weiches, zartes fleisch, dass unter der angenehmen wärme, die du   
  
ausstrahlst zu glühen scheint, so dass du Bedürfniss hast ihn mit weiteren küssen zu bedecken um das feuer zu löschen. Er   
  
stöhnt unter deinen berührungen auf und das spornt dich an, gibt dir das Gefühl von Macht, so dass du deine Hände hinzu   
  
ziehst und sie deinen Lippen folgen lässt. Du gleitest hinab, versenkst deine zunge in seinem Bauchnabel und als du dann   
  
deine finger im alleingang weiter hinunter in unerforschtes gebiet ziehen lässt, gibt er einen leisen lustschrei von sich und   
  
bäumt sich unter dir auf.  
  
Du greifst nach unten und fühlst sein steifes glied in deinen Händen und die feuchten säfte, die sich darauf gebildet hatten.   
  
Ohne hinzusehen, beginnst du es zu massieren und sein mund sucht den deinen, um weitere entzückungsschreie zu unterdrücken.   
  
Du lässt ihn gewähren und bearbeitest ihn weiter. Langsam beginnst du seine Spannung unter dir zu fühlen und machst dich   
  
daran die ganze sache zu Ende zu bringen, als du merkst wie er sich dir entzieht.  
  
"Wir wollen das ganze doch nicht so schnell enden lassen", meint er, bemüht ruhig zu atmen, doch du kannst ihm ansehen, was   
  
für starke Triebe er unterdrückt.  
  
Du nickst langsam und bedächtig, ein wenig verwundert ud kaum das du dich versiehst, wirst du von draco, der deine geste   
  
wohl as anregung genommen hat (im doppelten sinne?), dominant zur erde gedrückt.  
  
Nun spürst du seine lippen auf dir und sie bearbeiten dich wesentlich erfahrener, als du es jemals gekonnt hättest. Schritt   
  
für Schritt entfacht er deine erregung, langsam und sich hinaus zögernd das ganze quälend süß vor sich herschiebend, bis auch   
  
du endlich merkst, wie sich deine ganze Männlichkeit steif zwischen deinen Beinen errichtet. Entzückt stöhnst du auf und   
  
hilfst ihm schnell und hastig dich deiner hose zu entledigen.  
  
Sanft drückt er dich wieder auf das bett und löst deine Hände aus dem Hosenstoff, so dass du dich nun vor Erregung ans Laken   
  
krallen musst.  
  
"Nicht so schnell, mein süsser", flüstert er dir ins ohr und du merkst dass dein aufbäumen mit schmerzhaften verwöhnugen   
  
bestraft wird, denn er beginnt sein spiel wieder ganz oben, so das du vor ungeduld zappelst und ihn näher und tiefer an dich   
  
ziehen willst, doch du beherrscht dich und streckst ihn satt dessen nur auffordernd deine mittelpatie entgegen (womit du ja   
  
wirklich viel Selbstbeherrschung gezeigt hast *grins*).   
  
Mit einem harten klaps auf den hinter wirst du dafür bestraft und seine Mund kehrt zu deiner Brust zurück, wo er grausam mit   
  
deinen brustwarzen spielt.  
  
Doch langsam scheint er zu erweichen und es ist dir im moment egal ob deine Begierde oder etwas anderes der Auslöser dafür   
  
war, denn du versuchst die Sekunden, in denen seine finger verlocken und scheinbar flüchtig über dein Glied streichen,   
  
vollstens in dir auf zunehmen. Denn bevor du dich versehen kannst sind sie wieder verschwunden, als wären sie nie da gewesen   
  
und du hast das Gefühl das die Sache abgeschlossen wäre, als würden sie nie zurück kehren. Doch du hast dich getäuscht -   
  
gerade als du den Gedanken aufgegeben hast und dich an den Berührungen an deinem Oberkörper erfreust, schießt er mit   
  
unerwarteten verlangen zurück nach unten und lässt seinen mund über deinen penis gleiten.  
  
Du keuchst erschrocken und wirfst dann schwungvoll deinen kpof zurück, als dich ein elektrischer Impuls unvorbereitet trifft   
  
und durch deinen ganzen körper fährt. Die feuchte wärme um deinen schwanz macht dich schier verrückt und lange über lässt du   
  
ihm nicht die intiative, sondern beginnst in deinem eigenem Rhythmus in seine feuchte mundhöhle zustossen.   
  
Er packt dich an den hüften, dämmt deine bewegungen ab, kontrolliert sie, so dass du bald wieder auf ihn angewiesen bist und   
  
dein Herztakt sich seinem rythmus anpasst, wobei es immer schneller schlägt. Und als du die Augen schließen willst und weißt   
  
es ist so weit, verschwindet er um das gnadelose spiel noch weiter in die länge zuziehen, denn mit jeder andauernden sekunde   
  
gewinnt es an intensität und bald drohst du unter seinen geschickten händen zu zerspringen. Du krallst die finger in sein   
  
Haar, ziehst heftig daran, um dich unter kontrolle zu halten, so dass er vor schmerz aufschreit und dich von sich drückt.   
  
Enttäuscht und verlegen lässt du die hände sinken und starrst ihn entschuldigend an, doch ihn scheint diese sache nicht   
  
sonderlich gestört zu haben, denn als Ersatz streckt er dir auf einmal seinen hintern hin, so dass du fassungslos nach Luft   
  
ringst, während er dich an sich zieht und deine hand an seinem hinter plaziert.  
  
Langsam lässt du deinen ersten finger hinein gleiten und registrierst die starke wärme, die sich verlangend um dich schließt.   
  
Er reißt dich von sich los, schmeißt dich aufs bett und kriecht dann langsam auf dich zu, wobei du das gefühl hast vor Lust   
  
zu vergehen. Und dann hockt er auf deine Hüfte und grinst dich fragend an.  
  
***  
  
So....hähähä...gemein von mir, oder? gerade wos spannend wird. Tja...so bin ich nun mal....stört euch nicht weiter dran, ich   
  
will ja auch wissen wies weiter geht, also hab ich bei der sache keinen vorteil, falls ihr das dachtet...im gegenteil, ich   
  
muss jtzt warten ,was ihr mir reviewt, bevor ich weiter schreiben darf....und mein internet ist gerade abgestellt...weil   
  
meine lieben eltern die telefonrechnung nicht bezahlt haben....so nen scheiß......ich hab auch leider keine ahnung, wann   
  
dieses kapitel im internet zu sehen sein wird...ich hoffe ihr seid nicht sauer, weil ich so lang gebraucht habe....das war   
  
ne ausnahme und kommt nicht mehr vor.  
  
was wollt ihr jetzt.....wollt ihr nicken und euren (imaginären) Schwanz in seinen arsch stecken, oder wollt ihr erst mal die   
  
schlange aus dem zimmer werfen (bitte nicht...ich freu mich schon seit ewigkeiten auf die schlangensache...und ich danke   
  
meiner freundin für die idee.....oder zumindest den anstoss dafür...)....und was machen eigentlich eure eltern....haben die   
  
was gehört...wie findet ihr gleitgel...soll ich irgendso nen scheiß einbauen? wenn ja, dann schreibt mir was....alles ist   
  
erlaubt angefangen bei den benjamin blümchen-vibratoren eurer mutter bis zu notgeile pikatchus und werhamstern.....aber ich   
  
bin sehr für die schlange.....und wie lange soll die sex-szene noch sein...soll der charakter einen namen bekommen....wie   
  
soll er aus sehen....hat euch die szene gefallen, seid ihr rückwärts vom stuhl gekippt weil ihr erst zwölf oder so seid..war  
  
irgendwas unklar....oder so....das und noch vieles mehr will ich wissen...praktisch alles! also reviewt mir, was ihr   
  
preißzugeben bereit seid.  
  
Und hier noch malganz herzlichen dank an die liebe lilie und an Eleanor von ham....meine süssen....  
  
Und jetzt der größte dank, welcher an meine große LIEBE geht.....LARA P. ich liebe dich über alles, du kannst mir antun was   
  
du willst, die Gefühle die ich für dich hege sind nicht auszumerzen, ich würde alles für dich tun. Wenn du mein herz auf   
  
einem Silbertablett serviert haben willst,dann bekommst du das. wenn ich mein leben für dich aufgeben soll, dann tu ich es   
  
und ich werde mich freuen wenn deine tränen auf mein grab niederregnen....aber noch lieber möchte ich ein lächel auf deinem   
  
gesicht sehen, ein lächel so glücklich und zufrieden, dass niemand es jemals wagen würde, dir dieses lächel zu entreissen....  
  
ein lächeln so schön, dass so gar das schiksal sich nicht trauen würde, es von deinem anlitz zu fegen. du muss es nicht   
  
aussprechen, denn ich kenne dich besser als mich selbst, ich wäre fähig jedes einzelne zucken auf deinem gesicht zu deuten   
  
und die wünsche die in deinen augen liegen, sind auch die meinen.ich werde immer da sein um sie dir zu erfüllen, solange ich   
  
meine verstand so klar halte, dass ich nciht in deinen endlos blauen augen versinke. denn du machst mich verrüctk. Denn du   
  
bist meine große liebe und wirst es immer bleiben.  
  
forbidden_dream 


	4. ch4

Der Austauschschüler

Disclaimer: Draco gehört nicht mir…

Kapitel 4:

Beklommen nickst du und Draco grinst dich in einer Mischung aus freudigem Verlangen und verlangender Vorfreude an. Außerdem scheint ihm deine Willigkeit seine eigene Machtposition in diesem Spiel zu zeigen, denn ohne erst mal weiter auf seinen eigenen Vorschlag einzugehen, hcotk er in aller Ruhe auf deiner Hüfte, kurz davor deinen Schwanz unter oder in sich zu vergraben und gleichtzeitig weit davon entfernt. Langsam beugt er sich hinab und küsst dich hingebungsvoll. Vollkommen perplex lässt du ihn mit deiner Zunge spielen, solange, bis du dich diesem Tanz anschließt und bald ein zarter Blutfaden aus euren Mündern und deine Wang hinabrinnt.

Für einen kurzen Moment bist du dir nicht sicher, wessen Blut es da ist, das da deine Haut benetz, doch dann spürst du einen sanften Schmerz an deiner Zunge und wie das nächste Blutrinnsal folgt, merkst du schon gar nicht mehr.

Es ist, als hätte dich Draco eingefangen, mit seinem feinem Körper, der nun gänzlich auf dir liegt. Allein süße Wollust durchflutet dich, als du zwischen einem Kuss hindurch, versuchst deinen Gefühlen Luft zu machen und ein leises „Draco" hauchst. Der blonde Junge lächelt kurz, entwirrt seine Hände aus deinem Haar, indem er sie vergraben hatte und lässt sie wieder aufreizend über deinen Körper fahren. Nun, wo du raus hast, wie du den schönen Egomanen über dir erreichen kannst, hörst du nicht mehr auf seinen Namen aus deiner Mundhöhle auszustoßen. Die kuriosesten Liebesschwüre entkommen deinen Lippen, bevor du sie überhaupt gedacht hast.

Dann endlich streicht Darco ein letztest mal über deinen Penis und schiebt sich dann langsam darüber – lässt deine Männlichkeit die enge Süße seibnes Analbereiches erfahren. Die ersten rythmischen Bewegungen folgen und in dem Moment, wo du den Kopf zurücklegen und dich gänzlich deiner Lust hingeben willst, platzen die ersten verwirrenden Bilder auf dich ein. Du fühlst dich, als wärst du in einem Traum versunken.

Rasend schnell werden Bilder zu anderen Bildern, zeigen dir Blut, Tod und Verderben, vermischt mit mit friedlichen Szenen an fremden Orten, mit fremden Menschen.

Den stöhnenden Draco über dir merkst du kaum. Es ist, als hätte sich dein Geist von deinem Körper gelöst, denn du bekommst kaum mit, wie dieser den Höhepunkt erreicht und sich in einem finalen Orgasmus in Draco ergießt.

Das Einzige, was damit folgt, ist die Erlösung von der Fessel, die Draco in den letzten Minuten für dich dargestellt hat. Sobald seine heißen Gliedmaßen sich von deinen gelöst haben, verschwinden die Visionen.

Als dein Kopf wieder klar ist, springst du entsetzt aus dem bett, in dem sich der Außtauschschüler nun mit fiesem Lächeln rekelt.

„Was soll das?", brüllst du ihn an und schnappst nach dem Laken, um dich darin ein zu wickeln. Arg vielmehr als ein noch breiteres Grinsen bekommst du nicht als Antwort.

„Was soll das ?", schreist du ein weiteres mal und Panik steigt in dir auf.

Dracos Grinsen steigert sich ins Unermessliche.

In einer plötzlichen Erkennstnis merkst du, dass auch er seiner lUst hat Platz machen können, denn sein noch warmer Samen rinnst von deinem Bauch hinab und tropft auf den Boden. Angewieder machst du Anstalten ihn mit deiner Hand weg zu wischen  und Draco kommentiert das Ganze mit einem belustigtem Pruster.

Hasserfüllt staarst du ihn an. Er schickt deine Blicke amüsiert zurück und plötzlich merkst du es: etwas fehlt.

„Wo ist deine Schlange?", hauchst du entsetz und suchst das Zimmer eilends mit deinen Blicken ab. Vergeblich.

„wo ist sie?", fragst du noch ein mal und als keine Antwort kommt, springst du nach vorne, packst ihn an der Gurgerl und drückst ihn gegen die Wand.

„WO?"

Ein weiteres Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen, die sich jedoch unter deinem Griff im Schmerze verziehen. Dann nickt er Richtung Tür, welche nur angelehnt ist. Du lässt ihn los, sprintest in den Flur und suchst nach dem Tier, bis dir ein weiterer offener Raum auffällt.

Das Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern.

Du hastest hinein, doch eigentlich kommst du nicht weit. Bereits kurz hinter der Türschwelle stolperst du über die Leichen deiner Eltern.

Mit leidenen Gesichtern blicken sie dir entgegen- Bisswunden im Hals und wie eingefroren in dem Versuch aus dem Zimmer zu kriechen und Hilfe zu finden.

Du drehst dich um.

Draco steht im Türrahmen und sieht dich mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen gespielt entschuldigend an.

Also, was wollt ihr tun?

Direkt auf Draco los stürmen oder lieber überlegen und erst mal still bleiben?

Desweiteren: ich brauche einen Namen für den Charakter…also denkt nach und seid kreativ!!!


End file.
